Price of Chance
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Hinata terkhianati/Satu persatu dari mereka diliputi rasa bersalah/Dulu Hinata merendah, kini mereka yang mengemis/Hinata tidak akan membenci siapapun. Ia hanya menghargakan kesempatan kedua semahal-mahalnya/harem!Hinata/Pair gak jelas/Rnr?/CHAPT 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction!

Belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

OVER ©Hamudihabibi

.

Warn : Harem!Hinata. Udah kasih tau…, bagi yang anti, silahkan tekan **Back**.

OOT;OOC;GaJe;TYPO;And Many more.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

 **Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun. Sekarang, saat mereka mempermainkanku, aku biarkan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hinata berdiri dengan gamang. Kakinya lemas tak bertenaga namun ia tahu tidak bisa pingsan disini. Ia punya tugas, mengantarkan tas seperti yang diminta Naruto, dan juga poster milik Gaara yang sempat tertinggal dikelas. Teman-temannya.. lalu kalimat-kalimat yang didengarnya tadi kembali berputar dikepalanya. Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah semuanya…?

Seolah apa yang dilalui Hinata selama dua tahun ini adalah permainan. Hinata tidak pernah merasa terkhianati seperti ini. Hatinya lebur tak bersisa. Kepercayaan yang sudah ia tekankan ternyata hanyalah kepalsuan.

 _Hidoi._

Betapa mereka tega mempermainkan hati Hinata. Jadi semua yang dilaluinya sudah direncanakan? Semuanya!

Hinata menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan isakan yang justru membuatnya malah tersedak. Tubuh gadis itu merosot jatuh hingga berjongkok disamping pintu ruang karaoke yang sudah mulai terdengar ramai kembali. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang turun tak hentinya.

 _Baka._

Betapa Hinata bodoh karena tak menyadari semua sandiwara ini.

Hinata merasa seperti gadis yang tak memiliki harga diri. Ia merasa murahan. Dioper setiap waktu seperti barang. Menjadi cemoohan satu sekolah. Dibenci para anak perempuan. Bertahan untuk 'mereka' yang menahannya dengan alasan butuh dirinya dan segala kepalsuan lainnya.

Mereka hanya berteman tidak lebih dari 3 bulan. Apa yang Hinata pikirkan?

Haha.

Gadis itu merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa yang sangat keras. Menertawakan kedunguan dirinya atas semua ini.

 _Cukup._

Hinata tidak ingin lagi.

Hinata tidak ingin lagi mengenal mereka. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengalami hal yang sama.

Mereka boleh tertawa di atas penderitaan Hinata sekarang. Hinata tidak akan membalasnya.

Tapi Hinata berjanji.

Tidak pernah ia akan melupakan ini. Dan ia akan menghargakan kesempatan kedua semahal-mahalnya.

Bukan kepercayaan diri yang membuatnya berjanji seperti ini. Tapi sebuah keyakinan.

Dan ia yakin waktu akan berpihak padanya.

Hingga saatnya tiba, Hinata memilih untuk menulikan semua pendengarannya.

Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang dulu.

.

Keempat pemuda populer itu—Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru masih duduk didalam ruang karaoke. Keempatnya sepakat untuk bermain sebentar sebelum pulang. Kali ini bagian Naruto yang bernyanyi sementara tiga orang lainnya duduk dikursi panjang.

Gaara memilih memantik rokok dimulutnya. Sasuke mendecih mengejek gaya Naruto yang menurutnya norak. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan. Sesekali ia menatap layar ponselnya. Menunggu pesan dari gadisnya meskipun ia tahu sia-sia karena mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran.

Ahh—Sudahlah. Ini saatnya untuk melepas stress. Shikamaru mengambil sebotol cola lalu meneguknya dengan cepat, membuat Gaara disampingnya bersiul mengejek.

Keempatnya masih asik menikmati kesenangan mereka, hingga pintu ruang karaoke terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang beberapa bulan ini mengisi waktu bersama mereka.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk. Tasku taruh saja," Naruto menoleh sekejap, lalu kembali pada layar LCD yang menggantung. Kembali bernyanyi.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduklah," Sambung Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Perhatiannya tertuju pada tab ditangannya. Mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti biasa.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru memanggil, namun tak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Gadis itu masih terdiam di depan pintu. Wajahnya tidak menunduk tapi matanya hanya menatap lantai. Gugup, bingung, namun secara bersamaan benci juga menggerogoti hatinya. Gaara melepas punting rokoknya dengan perlahan dan menekannya diatas asbak. Matanya tak lepas memandang satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi atensinya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

Hinata maju dua langkah, lalu tangannya mengangkat tas dan poster yang sebelumnya dititipkan padanya.

".. Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini,"

Dan Gaara tahu ada yang tidak beres saat mendengar suara sang gadis yang sedikit serak.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" Naruto yang belum menyadari menaruh myc, membiarkan lagu berputar lalu melangkah kearah Hinata.

Sedetik sebelum tangannya berhasil menggapai dua benda yang ada ditangan Hinata, dengan sengaja gadis beriris amethys itu menjatuhkannya, membuat Naruto terpekur dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memandang kearah Hinata yang masih diam, tidak menjawab.

Pemuda dengan surai sewarna mentari itu melangkah mendekat, namun respon Hinata yang berjalan mundur menghentikan gerakannya. Membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak nyaman, dan membuat tiga pemuda lainnya menahan napas.

Hinata menghindar, dari Naruto.

"Hinata, jangan seperti ini. Sangat tidak lucu. Cepat masuk!" Sasuke yang sudah merasa kesal akhirnya berkata, memerintah seperti biasa.

Namun Hinata tidak merespon.

Apa-apaan ini?

Gaara berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menarik pergelangan Hinata, menyeretnya untuk duduk. "Hentikan rengekanmu itu, Hinata!"

Namun Hinata dengan cepat menepisnya. Tidak kasar. Gerakannya lembut, namun berkesan tegas.

"Aku percaya kalian," Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata mengisi ruangan yang sudah beratmosfer tegang. Jemarinya saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Hinata tidak boleh menangis sekarang, atau mereka akan meremehkannya, lagi.

"Selamat. Kalian memenangkan _game_ -nya," Senyum lemah Hinata terkembang beberapa saat, lalu melangkah pergi secepat yang ia bisa, sementara keempat pemuda itu kini terdiam.

Gaara kembali duduk. Pikirannya berputar kekejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Dia tahu," Gaara berbicara pertama kali setelah hening yang cukup lama.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti. Para pemuda itu masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar pergi," Naruto berpaling dari kawan-kawannya lalu kembali menekan layar tv secara acak. Myc sudah kembali di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita 'kalah'," Sasuke bergumam sambil memainkan gelas kaca berisi es batu.

Detik berikutnya pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa terkecuali Shikamaru yang menggeleng, seolah kejadian barusan adalah hal biasa.

"Kalian sinting," Gumam Shikamaru yang justru membuat ketiganya semakin tergelak.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mungkin, belum.

Hinata melangkah gontai masuk sekolah. Semangatnya sudah luntur sejak ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Satu-satunya alasan ia tetap datang adalah untuk mengurusi surat kepindahannya. Tak dipungkiri, Hinata memang masuk sekolah orang kaya karena otak encernya. Membuatnya tidak harus mengeluarkan biaya. Meski begitu, Hinata tahu kalau ia sudah tidak bisa diam ditempat ini lebih lama.

Pandangan-pandangan menusuk itu sudah dilayangkan padanya sejak ia memasuki sekolah. Dulu, pasti keempat pemuda yang ia kira 'teman' akan mengajaknya untuk berkumpul bersama. Tidak penting, tapi setidaknya Hinata cukup tenang karena tidak semua orang menjauhinya. Hinata merasa ada karena dibutuhkan. Sekarang, setelah ia tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik sikap mereka, Hinata tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia diam di tempat ini dan membusuk. Hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia masih bisa mendapat ijazah dan kerja meski sekolah disekolah biasa.

Meskipun tinggal setahun lagi menjelang kelulusannya. Hinata cari aman. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setahun kedepan setelah Hinata tahu semua kebohongan yang ada disekolah elit ini.

Dan Hinata sadar ia tidak bisa terus cengeng.

Karena itu ia melangkah menyusuri lorong dengan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengabaikan orang disekitarnya dan tetap memandang lurus kedepan.  
Lalu berhenti, saat seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap berdiri didepannya. Seolah memang sudah mencegatnya—menunggunya untuk lewat disana.

"Hinata," Sapa Sasuke. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya datar, seperti biasa.

"Pagi juga, Uchiha-san,"

Ada banyak perubahan signifikan dalam 24 jam kurang—yang membuat Sasuke menyekat langkah kakinya yang baru mau melangkah.

Niat Sasuke hanya ingin menekan Hinata setelah kejadian kemarin, mengetes entah untuk apa, hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Tapi Hinata justru menyapanya dengan **tidak wajar**. Nada yang kelewat datar dan.. 'Uchiha'? Sebagian benak Sasuke masih sangsi Hinata akan secepat ini berubah.

Namun Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan saat ia mengikis jarak, Hinata mundur selangkah seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin pada Naruto. Penolakan halus secara terang-terangan. Tidak ada air mata, ejekan, jejak tamparan, amukan, dan lain sebagainya.

Tenang, namun menyakitkan.

Dan Sasuke merasa ini tidak benar karena ia tidak terbiasa.

Ia tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang kesekolah," Sasuke memutuskan menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk dijawab nanti.

"Kau tahu aku anti dengan yang namanya bolos," Hinata menggulum senyum, meski tidak ada darinya niat untuk tersenyum.

"Kau benar," Sahut Sauske setelah diam cukup lama. "Sampai ketemu istirahat nanti," Sangat bukan Sasuke berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Kau juga," meski ragu, Hinata tetap menyahut.

Keduanya melangkah saling bersinggungan. Baik Hinata dan Sasuke tahu, tidak akan sama lagi hari-hari mereka berikutnya.

Hinata melangkah keluar kelas, mengabaikan rasa sakit karena bahunya yang sengaja ditubruk salah seorang dikelasnya. Toh, ini sudah biasa.

Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti pelajaran dan sekarang sudah masuk waktu istirahat. Tsunade-sensei, kepala Sekolahnya mengijinkan Hinata untuk ikut kegiatan sekolah untuk hari ini. Sebenarnya, Tsunade-sensei mengijinkan Hinata untuk sekolah terus. Tapi Hinata menolaknya, dengan halus.

Tujuan Hinata tidak lain hanya satu. Mengisi absen didepan wajah keempat pemuda yang berhasil menghancurkan dirinya—memberitahukan kepindahannya. Atau mungkin salah satunya saja.

Untuk menunjukkan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja.

Dan sebuah kebetulan, karena ia melihat sorang pemuda berambut nanas lewat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Shikamaru," Hinata tidak membuang waktunya dan memanggil pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda Nara itu bertanya, sama sekali tidak membuang waktu. Keduanya berdiri diatap sekolah, menikmati semilir angin yang jahil membelai kulit. Shikamaru sudah memperingatkan Hinata sejak awal saat menerima beasiswa disekolah elit ini. Dan Hinata tahu Shikamaru adalah orang baik meski sikap carelessnya seringkali menyerempet hatinya.

"Terimakasih buku catatannya. Aku sudah menaruhnya di atas mejamu," Kata Hinata pelan. Keduanya berdiri cukup jauh.

"Aku tahu kau datang bukan untuk bicara ini,"

"Kau benar,"

"Jadi?" tidak berniat membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Shikamaru mendesak Hinata untuk cepat bicara.

"Aku akan pindah,"

Hening. Shikamaru memasang wajah tenangnya, meski jantungnya sempat kaget.

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini,"

"Tapi tinggal setahun—,"

"Itu waktu yang lama,"

Merasa percuma, Shikamaru akhirnya memilih mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi meski matanya tidak lepas memandang jauh kedepan.

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang mau tahu?" Hinata balik bertanya, membuat pemuda Nara itu kesulitan. Baiklah, tenang. Kenapa ia jadi panik begini?

"Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa sekolah disini,"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Kau sangat lucu. Dari tadi terus bertanya 'kenapa',"

"Aku serius, Hinata," tekan Shikamaru, membuat tawa Hinata mereda.

"Shitteru yo," Hinata menatap balik Shikamaru lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bisa.. maksudku.. aku tidak ingin lagi diam disini. Kurasa sudah cukup aku jadi bahan tertawaan semua orang," Lalu kembali menghadap kedepan.

"Aku harus membela diriku, Shikamaru-kun. Setiap detik yang kuisi disini hanya sebuah kepura-puraan yang sia-sia untukku pada akhirnya. Kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud,"

Shikamaru memilih diam.

"Kau.. tidak marah padaku?" Shikamaru menekan harga dirinya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang ini. Ia tidak tahu, tapi Shikamaru ragu mereka akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat.

Hinata menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Masaka. Kalian sudah mengisi hari-hariku disini. Cukup menyenangkan, walaupun berakhir menyakitkan," Dan Hinata tahu. Setidaknya, Shikamaru mencegahnya, atau memberitahunya yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak. Entah karena terikat solidaritas atau lainnya. Hinata tahu, Shikamaru juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Karena itu,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi mengenal kalian,"

Kalimat itu berhasil memukul dada Shikamaru.

Dingin, datar, tak berhasrat. "Ini menyakitkan, kau tahu? Tidak mungkin sakitnya hilang begitu saja setelah seharian aku menangis,"

Dan itu adalah curhatan Hinata.

"Aku ingin melupakan sakit ini. Aku ingin lupakan kalian," lirih gadis indigo pelan.

Hinata kembali menghadap Shikamaru, dan nadanya yang seperti biasa kembali.

"Karena itu, dari sini aku akan melupakanmu. Dan 'semuanya'," Senyum itu terkembang lagi. Tapi Shikamaru tidak merasa ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang ingin tersenyum. Ia masih memikirkan makna kalimat 'semuanya' yang Hinata maksud.

Apakah ia dan teman-temannya ? Ataukah semua tentang sekolah ini? Entahlah.

Ragu, Shikamaru melangkah. Hinata masih diam ditempatnya. Jarak keduanya hanya terpaut dua meter. Dan Shikamaru merasa lega karena Hinata tidak menghindarinya, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil," Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

"Kau juga,"

Hinata berpikir sepertinya ia akan memotong rambut panjangnya. Mungkin sebahu kurang sedikit. Kata orang sih, membuang kesialan. Mungkin benar.

Yang pasti, Hinata melakukannya karena ingin membuang dirinya yang tertindas, tak berdaya, dan tak bisa melawan.

"Kalian tahu dimana Hinata?" Naruto berujar gusar dengan nafas terngah-engah. Diruang club musik mereka, seperti biasa, hanya ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang tersisa. Shikamaru biasanya menghilang untuk tidur siang. Atau minta jatah dibelai pada kekasihnya.

"Gaara, kau bertemu Hinata tidak?"

"Hari ini belum," Pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya itu menyahut pelan. Sesekali jarinya memetik senar gitar yang masih disetelnya.

Sasuke yang merasa jadi orang pertama dan terakhir bertemu gadis indigo itu menyahut.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum bel masuk,"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya..," _Tapi dia menghindariku._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Haha. Ternyata sakit sekali rasanya ditolak. Dan lagi, apa-apaan penolakan dengan raut wajah sialan itu?

"Aku akan lihat kekelasnya," Baru saja Naruto hendak berbalik, tubuhnya menubruk seseorang yang kelihatannya beberapa saat sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Whoaa Shika! Apa-apaan kau? Menghalangi saja! Awas! Aku ada urusan mepet!" Sahut Naruto. Tapi Shikamaru mengabaikan Naruto, masuk ke club lalu duduk dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Gaara mempertanyakan kebiasaan pemuda Nara yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu,"

Dikira makan!

"Shika? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang paling peka melihat keadaan temannya.

"Uhm..," Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Kalian tahu kalau Hinata pindah?"

"APA?!"

"Apa?"

"…" Gara menoleh kearah Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut halus. Gitar dipangkuannya ditepikan dengan hati-hati sementara tatapannya tak beralih dari si pemuda Nara.

"Kalian tidak tahu," Itu bukan pertanyaan. Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Jadi hanya dia yang Hinata beri tahu.

"Tapi aku masih melihatnya pagi tadi. Malah sempat mengobrol," Sanggah Sasuke meski sedikit tidak benar, karena ia hanya mengucapkan salam.

"Aku baru mengobrol dengannya," Balas Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya.

"APA?!" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya?" Gaara menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Ya. Dia bilang dia akan pindah,"

"Apa hanya itu?" tuntut Sasuke.

Shikamaru diam sejenak.

"Shikamaru!" Sentak Naruto. Tidak peduli kini Sasuke dan Gaara menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Dia bilang tidak ingin mengenalku, mengenal kalian," Jeda. "Mengenal kita semua,"

"Lalu?" Kali ini Gaara yang menuntut.

"Ahh.. tidak tahu. Kalian tanya sendiri saja orangnya! Mendokusai. Memangnya ini wawancara, apa?" Shikamaru memilih berbaring di sofa dengan satu lengan menutup matanya.

Ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, ya. Uhm.. kalau begitu.., aku mau ke toilet saja," Naruto berbalik lalu melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meski hatiya kini ketar-ketir.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura dulu sebentar," Sasuke ikut bangun.

"Aku mau beli senar gitar," Gaara dengan kalem ikut berjalan keluar ruang club dengan kedua tangan didalam saku.

Hingga tinggal Shikamaru seorang yang bertahan. Tidak berniat ikut keluar dengan alasan basi untuk sekedar menemui si gadis indigo yang sudah tidak ada di kawasan sekolah.

"Kalian semua idiot," Gumam Shikamaru pelan. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk benar-benar tidur.

"Kaa-san?" Hinata menyahut di telepon.

"Uhm! Aku sedang distasiun. Sebentar lagi keretanya datang,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula barang-barangku sudah sampai duluan,"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Bilang pada Hanabi aku merindukannya. Dan juga ayah, dan kak Neji,"

Hinata lalu tertawa. Tak lama, kereta yang ditunggunya datang.

"Kaa-san, keretaku datang. Aku akan sampai dirumah malam nanti. Kuharap keretanya tidak macet,"

"Aku juga sayang Kaa-san,"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Hinata menarik sisa barangnya yang tinggal sekoper. Memilih merantau untuk belajar mandiri, Hinata tidak menyangka ia akan pulang diwaktu yang tanggung. Sekarang Hinata sangat sadar seberapa lemah dirinya.

Selamat tinggal kota baru. Saatnya kembali pulang ke kota yang lama[]

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **APUAA INIIIIIIIII?!**

 **Hallo readers selamat siaang :3**

 **Mungkin fanfic ini agak ngebass beberapa chara.. tapi ngga terlalu jelas juga. -..-**

 **Dan ini masih bingung. Apakah Hinata akan dipasangkan sama salah satu dari empat cowok itu, atau ada character baru yang muncul dichapter selanjutnya. Watashi masih bingung.**

 **Denger deh, watashi ikut** _ **conversation**_ **sama temen.**

 **T(emen): Halo hamud. How are you today?**

 **H (Hamudi): Hai T! I'm fine thank you. And you?**

 **T : I'm fine too thank you. And you?**

 **H : *bengong* I.. Im fine thank you… and you?**

 **T : I'm very very fine thanks and you?**

 **H : (dari sini grammar udah kacau) Im veryvery okey and you ?**

 **T : Im reallyreallygood and you?**

 **H : im veryveryverygoodfineokey are you crazy(harusnya kalimat berakhir disini :v)** **and you** **?**

 **T : No, Im waras! You are crazy! Not me! And you?**

 **Sekian percakapan super gajelasnya. Percakapan tersebut berlanjut semakin simpang siur.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir &baca :***

 **RnR?**

 **Regrats,**

 **HamudiH**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfiction!

Belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

OVER ©Dafrilioun25

.

Warn : Harem!Hinata. Udah kasih tau…, bagi yang anti, silahkan tekan **Back**.

OOT;OOC;GaJe;TYPO;And Many more.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

 **Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun. Sekarang, saat mereka mempermainkanku, aku biarkan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.**

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Konoha High School tampak ramai seperti biasa. Anak dari kaum borjuis saling menyapa dan saling pamer kekayaan. Tidak semuanya punya kawanan. Tapi Ino salah satu gadis yang punya banyak teman. Setidaknya 'teman' dalam artian mereka ya 'teman foya'.

"Ino, kau sudah dengar belum? **Ranaut** sudah kembali lagi!" Seorang gadis berambut merah—berkacamata berseru girang. Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih senang dari hari ini.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja aku tahu, Karin. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan berita besar ini," Ino tersenyum penuh arti di bangkunya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini sebelumnya," Sambung seorang gadis lain berambut cokelat—Matsuri, berdiri disisi meja Ino.

"Kau bercanda! Kemarin itu hari terhebat," Seru Ino. "Aku bersama Shikamaru lagi. Tentunya tanpa gadis udik itu," Ino mencibir masam diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mereka datang!" Bersamaan dengan itu, sahutan dan teriakan para anak perempuan memenuhi lorong sekolah.

Ino mengangkat bahu dan memilih tetap dikursinya. Untuk apa mengejar lagi? Ia sudah dapat salah satunya. Shikamaru Nara. Salah satu anggota Ranaut yang sebenarnya Run Out—tapi mereka lebih suka menulisnya Ranaut. Well, terserah.

Yang lebih penting dari itu, salah satu parasit disekolah sudah menghilang. Ino lupa kapan dia pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Biasanya, kemanapun ada Ranaut, pasti gadis Hyuuga itu selalu ada. Selalu mengikuti. Mengekori, mengemis, menjijikkan. Ino bertanya-tanya dimana Hinata menyimpan harga dirinya.

Setelah video tentang dirinya yang _hampir_ diperkosa tersebar disekolah ditahun pertama, Ino masih heran kenapa gadis itu masih tahan tinggal Konoha High. Memang hampir, tapi tetap saja.

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan. Mulai dari Hyuuga yang mengincar anak konglomerat, menjual diri, berusaha menggoda, dan banyak lagi. Ditambah latar belakang Hyuuga yang tidak seperti kebanyakan anak disini, dan kedekatannya dengan para cowok ter-gengsi disekolah, apalagi yang muncul selain—ayam sekolah? Semua orang mengenalnya. Hyuuga si ayam sekolah.

Dengan itu juga hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru sempat merenggang beberapa waktu. Gara-gara si Hyuuga brengsek itu. Ino tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun seolah itu bukan hal penting. Ini jelas mengganggu.

Beberapa teman Ino bilang Hyuuga-lah yang menahan Shikamaru-nya. Waktu itu Ino hanya bergumam acuh tak acuh. Sekarang, ia yakin sekali kalau hal itu benar.

Terbukti dengan Hyuuga yang kini keluar padahal tinggal setahun lagi mereka lulus. Seolah mengiyakan kesalahannya.

"Apa mungkin dia hamil?"

Ino menoleh keujung kelas. Beberapa gadis tampak sedang mengobrol riuh disana.

Ino memutar mata. Lihat. Ada gossip lain. Ino memang suka bergossip. Tapi jelas bukan yang tidak bermutu seperti ini. Ia memang membenci gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi Ino tidak berpikir untuk melestarikan namanya di Konoha High. Ia sudah lelah.

Dan lagi, pacarnya—Shikamaru bilang Hinata pindah karena masa beasiswanya sudah habis.

Beberapa faktor membuat nilainya turun dan itu membuatnya harus keluar.

Ino hanya bisa menggumamkan satu kalimat dalam hatinya.

 _Anak miskin yang malang._

.

.

"Onee-chan selamat datang kembalii~~" Malam itu keluarga Hyuuga sengaja membuat perayaan kecil untuk menyambut kembalinya Hinata ke rumah.

Mengenai apa yang dilaminya disekolah, baik orang tua dan saudaranya, sudah mengetahui perihal yang terjadi. Hiashi bahkan sudah meminta putri sulungnya untuk pindah tahun lalu. Tapi Hinata keras kepala. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya.

Lagipula Hinata punya 'teman' waktu itu.

Sekilas ingatan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Onee-chan! Besok kita masuk sekolah yang sama! Biar kutunjukkan apa yang menarik nanti!" Seru seorang gadis yang usianya 3 tahun dibawah Hinata—Hanabi.

"Hanabi, tenanglah," Hiashi menengahi. Sebagian hatinya juga merasa senang sekaligus lega karena Hinata sudah kembali berkumpul.

"Hana-chan, duduk yang benar," Hikari—ibu dari dua orang anak itu menambahkan.

"Hinata, senang kau bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kami," Neji yang duduk dekat Hiasi dengan jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Arigatou Neji-nii,"

Setelah sedikit berbincang dan basa-basi, Hiashi memimpin keluarganya untuk memulai makan malam.

.

.  
Sekolah.

Satu kata itu sungguh bermakna banyak. Kehidupan Hinata lebih banyak dihabiskan di tempat menimba ilmu itu.

Tentu saja, tidak semua tempat sama. Hinata berusaha positive thinking. Tapi Hinata masih belum yakin apakah dirinya mampu, mengingat begitu banyak kejadian tak menyenangkan di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Hinata menarik napas panjang, menatap ke atas. 3-D. Kelasnya yang dulu 3-A, ditentukan sesuai kemampuan anak, dan atau kekuasaan orang tuanya.

Tidak-tidak. Sekolahnya berbeda, kelasnya berbeda, orang-orangnya juga sudah pasti berbeda.

Semoga saja kelasnya kali ini lebih bersahabat.

Tidak. Diabaikan pun tidak masalah.

Setidaknya, ia bisa mencoba untuk tidak terlalu tinggi dalam berharap.

Hinata membuka pintu kelas setelah mendapatkan ijin masuk. Bukannya Hinata ingin terlambat. Karena suatu alasan, Hinata pikir lebiih baik ia masuk saat para siswa sudah memasuki kelas.

"Ah… Kebetulan sekali," memberi isyarat untuk masuk lebih dalam, Hinata mengagguk kecil. "Anak-anak, hari ini kita dapat murid baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu," Guru cantik itu mempersilahkan Hinata. Sejenak murid yang tadinya ricuh berangsur hening.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Tapi menjadi murid baru, ini pertama kalinya.

"Perkenalkan… namaku… Hy-Hyuga Hinata. Aku pindahan dari Konoha High School," Mengabaikan kekagetan anak dikelas, Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku pindah mengikuti orang tuaku. Sa-salam kenal," Hinata membungkuk 45 derajat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata kembali berdiri dan mendapati semua mata menatap penuh padanya. Jelas. Pasti semuanya kaget dengan asal sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau pindah dari sana?" Salah seorang anak mengangkat tangannya dan bicara tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan.

"Apa sekolah orang kaya tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah disana ada asrama khusus?"

"Apa disana banyak gadis cantik sepertimu?"

"Kau hampir lulus, kenapa memilih keluar? Bukannya terlalu sayang?"

"Apa artinya kau juga orang kaya?"

BRAK! Papan tulis digebrak.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tentu saja terus meluncur seandainya Kurenai-sensei tidak menghentikannya.

"Apa tidak bisa kalian menanyakan pertanyaan yang wajar, HAH? Hinata sudah bilang dia pindah karena mengikuti orang tuanya! Pasang kuping kalian, AHO!" Sekali lagi digebrak, kali ini meja. Membuat beberapa anak yang tidak siap berjengit kaget.

Sisanya acuh, seolah itu sudah biasa. Hinata sendiri masih mengurut dadanya karena ia termasuk yang tidak siap tadi.

"Tidak apa sensei," meski tidak ingin, sebagian hatinya menolak bagaimana cara orang memandangnya. Bukan bagaimana kepribadiannya, tapi lebih ke asalnya. Hinata memilih untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dirasa mengganjalnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas.

"Disana tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Kadang aku merasa senang, kadang merasa sedih. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku keluar diakhir tahun. Dan lagi, aku bisa masuk sekolah itu karena…," jeda. Ada sedikit keraguan, namun kemudian ia memilih jawaban yang masuk akal dan lebih mudah diterima. "…Santunan," Hinata mengakhiri sesi tanya jawabnya dengan senyuman. Hinata bisa melihat anak dikelas tercenung mendengar jawabannya. Lebih baik merendah daripada berbangga.

Semoga ini memuaskan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Hinata, kau boleh duduk dikursi kosong sebelah sana," nada suara Kurenai-sensei yang kembali lembut membuat Hinata tergugu. Semudah itu emosi, semudah itu meluap. Hinata baru melihat orang seperti ini.

Sepertinya Hinata harus beli apel untuk ditaruh diatas meja gurunya. Bagaimanapun Hinata sudah dibantunya saat didepan tadi.

Hinata menghela napasnya saat ia 'berhasil' duduk dikursinya. Sekarang, ia bisa menjalani kehidupan disekolah barunya. Tidak perlu mencoba supel. Berbaur saja seperlunya. Sisanya, Hinata merasa lebih baik ia sendirian. Ia tidak perlu siapapun. Jangankan pacar, Hinata tidak merasa dirinya membutuhkan seorang teman.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata?"

"Aku Xiu Tenten! Panggil Tenten saja, oke!"

"Kau sangat manis. Ngomong-ngomong aku Konan. Salam kenal,"

"Hina-chan! Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

Hinata pusing. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia pikir akan sulit untuknya bisa jadi penyendiri.

Ia sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dirinya sangat ingin menjawab. Tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datar menginterupsi keramaian dibangku Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak mengganggunya. Jangan buat kelas ini semakin buruk, ya?" Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam tersenyum dibelakang kerumunan.

"Apa sih, Sai. Kami kan cuma mau kenalan dengannya!" Seru seorang gadis bercepol dua—ahh siapa tadi… Tenten,. Ya.

"Aku harus mengantarnya. Ada bagusnya kalian pergi saja kekantin," sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Sai masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"Kita masih mau kenal sama Hinata!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan alis yang kelewat tebal.

Lalu disusul berbagai sahutan protes yang memancing helaan napas lelah dari pemuda tadi—Sai. Hinata menebak mungkin Sai ini ketua kelasnya, karena tadi ia sempat bertemu saat dikantor.

"OMAE—," Tiba-tiba nada itu berubah dingin. "Sepertinya kalian tidak mempan aku halusi," Sai mengangkat wajahnya angkuh bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang dingin.

Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan es yang bertebaran dibelakang layar. (Apalah :v)

Berangsur-angsur, orang-orang yang tadi mengurumuni Hinata pergi keluar karena memang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat.

Hinata sempat melihat Tenten yang melambai padanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Untuk beberapa saat, kelas tampak hening. Damai, menenangkan. Hinata menyukainya.

"—Haaah…," Beralih keorang disebelahnya. Sai. Hinata masih belum tahu marganya. Pemuda dengan helai rambut lurus itu menempati kursi disebelah Hinata yang bukan miliknya. Hinata tahu karena bukan dia yang duduk disebelah Hinata saat jam pelajaran tadi.

"A… Ano…,"

"Ah," tersadar, Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Hinata.

"Aku ketua Kelas 3-D. Mungkin sekolah ini tidak sebagus sekolahmu yang dulu, tapi semoga kau betah," Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

Agak ragu, tapi akhirnya Hinata membalas jabatan tangan Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Sai," Jeda "Uchiha Sai,"

Eh?

Hinata menoleh cepat seakan lehernya bisa patah saat itu juga.

"M-maaf? Siapa tadi?"

"Uchiha Sai,"

Terdiam, mengabaikan Sai yang memanggil namanya, Hinata menatap permukaan mejanya dengan gamang. Seakan ia baru saja memasuki penderitaan yang baru.

.

 **Xox**

 **.**

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi, menyisakan Hinata, beberapa anak yang piket, dan beberapa yang mengikuti klub.

Gadis itu menunduk membuat rambutnya menjuntai, menutupi wajahnya. Sekilas matahari senja membuatnya terlihat seperti arwah gentayangan. Sama dengan anggapan pemuda yang baru saja hendak memasuki kelas—dan hampir terpeleset sepatunya sendiri.

"..Fuck," desisnya pelan. Sisanya ia mengutuk dalam hati saat sadar kalau si murid barulah penampakan yang dilihatnya. Mengabaikan, pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya itu melangkah menuju mejanya, sengaja dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan agar gadis yang duduk itu berhenti memasang pose menyeramkannya.

Benar saja, mendengar ada orang lain dikelas, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ke bangku paling belakang diujung, bersebrangan dengan bangkunya.

Hinata ingin menyapa, tapi bingung. Ia belum tahu nama pemuda itu siapa. Terlebih, ia juga baru. Akan terasa aneh kalau Hinata tiba-tiba menyapanya sok kenal. Orang itu juga bukan bagian dari anak-anak yang mengerumuninya saat istirahat tadi.

Dan, hey..! Hinata 'kan ingin menyendiri. Sepertinya hal yang tidak perlu juga kalau dia menyapa pemuda itu.

Melirik jam tangannya sekilas, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari ini Hinata sengaja menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dikelas—hanya untuk menatap ponselnya yang mendapat banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan yang tak akan pernah dijawabnya. Hinata meraih tasnya dan beranjak.

Beberapa langkah saat Hinata hendak keluar, ia melihat sebuah tas yang masih ada diatas meja. Letaknya didepan. Kalau tidak salah, ini bangkunya Sai.

 _Apa Sai belum pulang?_

Hinata masih berdiri disitu. Bimbang apakah ia harus membawakan tas ketua kelas, atau meninggalkannya begitu saja disini.

Tapi sebelum Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, tas didepannya sudah diambil orang lain. Pemuda tato tadi.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Biasa aja, kek!

"Aku mau membawakan tasnya," dengan berani Hinata menunjuk tas yang kini disampirkan lelaki didepannya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Lagi, keberanian itu muncul tanpa Hinata sadari.

 _Are?_

Hinata meraba dadanya yang kini terasa lepas, entah kenapa.

Pemuda didepannya mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa sungkannya. Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau orang didepannya ini sama sekali tak menyukai dirinya.

"Kau masih murid baru, jadi aku yang bawa. Dan lagi, ini tas ketua kelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalamnya," kalimatnya yang tidak mengenakkan tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa kesal.

"Apa kau menuduhku akan mencuri sesuatu dengan membawa tasnya?"Desis Hinata tidak terima. Sebagian dirinya kaget karena ia bisa menuntut orang seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi kalau kau berasumsi demikian, ya tidak masalah," Pemuda itu mengerling.

WHAT THE?!

Pertama kalinya Hinata melihat ada anak laki-laki yang memusuhinya seperti perempuan.

Dia pikir dia siapa?!

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berhenti didepan pintu kelas. "Dan namaku Inuzuka Kiba," Lalu ia—Kiba melenggang pergi, menyisakan rasa campur aduk dibenak Hinata.

Inuzuka… Inuzuka Kiba.

 _Aku tidak suka dia!_

 _._

 **Xox**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone itu memecah keheningan diruang temaram yang berisikan meja billiard dan sofa merah.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menatap ponselnya sambil bersandar dibawah lampu—disisi meja billiard. Mengetik sesuatu—mengabaikan kehadiran seseorang yang baru datang.

"Sasuke,"

"Diamlah, aniki. Aku sedang berpikir,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke menoleh jengah kearah kakaknya. Kadang ia malas dianggap mirip; tapi mereka memang mirip. Hanya saja raut kedewasaan lebih tercetak jelas diwajah kakaknya.

"Aku memikirkan seseorang," jawaban itu membuat kakaknya Sasuke—Itachi menaik satu alisnya.

"Siapa dia? Laki-laki?" Aura wibawa terasa mencekik Sasuke saat kakaknya melangkah mendekat. "—Perempuan?,"

"Sudahlah…," erang Sasuke. Ia benar-benar benci saat kakaknya memanfaatkan auranya untuk mengintimindasi Sasuke. Menyebalkan, karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak.

"Siapa gadis itu? Dia teman sekelasmu?" belum Sasuke menjawab, Itachi sudah kembali bicara. "Ooh… aku tahu. Hyuuga, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi perempuan yang biasa ada dikelompokmu?" gumam Itachi. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah stik—mengecek ujungnya dan lalu menunduk untuk membidik.

"Tidak ada, sih—Hei jangan ganggu itu! Aku sedang main!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan stik kakaknya dengan menyentil.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu, loh. Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolahmu selama dua tahun ini," Itachi bukannya ikut campur. Ia hanya menegaskan kalau selama ini ia mengawasi adiknya dengan pengawasan penuh. Dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Ayah akan marah kalau tahu kau mempermainkan hidup orang, Sasuke. Kau dan teman-temanmu,"

"Berisik," Nada Sasuke sudah naik satu oktaf, tapi Itachi tidak menghentikan cecarannya. Seharusnya ia biasa saja. Tapi obrolah kakaknya membuatnya teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menguras emosinya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke terpancing karenanya.

"Terlebih aku tak habis pikir. Apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu, otuto? Kau mempermainkan hidup orang… seorang perempuan,"

"Sudahlah! Aku kan tidak memperkosanya," balas Sasuke sambil menaruh stik billiardnya kesal hingga berbunyi 'trak' keras. Jengah, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak," Jeda "Tapi kau hampir melakukannya, Sasuke," kalimat Itachi berubah jadi desisan tajam yang kini menghentikan langkah Sasuke didepan pintu.

"Bukan aku," gumam Sasuke. "Yang ada divideo itu bukan aku," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Terselip rasa ragu didalamnya.

"Apa aku membicarakan video?" Itachi melangkah mendekati adiknya. Menekan rasa kesal dan kecewanya atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selama bersekolah. "Kita berdua tahu benar. Kau. Hampir. Merusaknya. Merusak gadis Hyuuga itu, jauh setelah video itu beredar. Kegilaanmu bisa membuat banyak pihak tersakiti. Apa kau tidak berpikir?!"

Sasuke ingin membalas, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau memang semua itu benar?

"Kita bukan tapan berlatar lintah darat, Sasuke. Kita menggunakan kemampuan kita untuk menyusun siasat yang bermanfaat. Bukannya untuk menghancurkan hidup seseorang,"

Tidak ada yang bicara dalam beberapa saat. Itachi dengan pikirannya, menebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Semantara Sasuke yang menelan kepahitan karena apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar adanya.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke tidak punya kalimat apapun bahkan untuk sekadar membela diri. Ia salah. Ia tahu.

Dan ia akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya.

Itachi menghela napas sepeninggal adiknya. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya mengingat jawaban adiknya yang tampak putus asa.

Terimakasih kepada sekolahnya yang rutin melaporkan tingkah adiknya.

Dan, terimakasih pada putri Hyuuga yang memberi perubahan pada adik bungsunya.

Sekarang Itachi sedang mempertimbangkan apa ia akan membantu adiknya atau membiarkannya.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Selamat malam~ maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Eng.. kalau ada beberapa yang salah tolong kasih tahu watashi. Kadang meski sudah dicek beberapa kali tetep aja itu salah ada.**

 **Makasih buat yang ripiuw.. ini udah dilanjut:3**

 **Thanks to:**

 **HipHipHuraHura, salsabila ramadhana, ana,**

 **WhiteLD, BA, Kenda Asuka,**

 **Gume, Toro Kun, Shizuka,**

 **Anggi575, uchiha hana hime**

 **and**

 **you:)**

 **Rnr?**

 **.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fanfiction!

Belongs to©Masashi Kishimoto

OVER ©Dafrilioun25

.

Warn: Harem!Hinata. Udah dikasih tahu... bagi yang anti silahkan tekan **back.**

OOT;OOC;TYPO(S);GJ;Abal;Alur apalah;Banyak deh..

Don't Like Don't Read

.

 **Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun. Sekarang, saat mereka mempermainkanku, aku biarkan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata tidak mengubah kebiasaannya yang selalu datang lebih pagi. Baginya, itu menjadi usaha tersendiri untuk mendapatkan sebuah tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia merasa lenggang saat datang kesekolah. Jauh dari perasaan sedih, galau, takut. Hanya ada ketentraman. Hinata melangkah melewati satu demi satu ruang kelas, hingga ia sampai didepan kelasnya. Tidak ada siapapun didalam.

Surai indigonya masuk lebih dulu—sekedar mengintip masuk lebih dalam dan tersadar, ada tas lain dikursi pojok belakang—artinya ada orang lain yang datang lebih dulu darinya. Dan ia ingat jelas siapa yang duduk dikursi itu.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Tidak perlu terbata-bata mengingat namanya, karena Hinata menyimpan perasaan tidak suka yang mendalam padanya. Iris amethysnya mengedar keseluruh kelas, lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang Hinata lakukan untuk menunggu bel. Hanya memasang earphone, lalu membuka halaman novelnya untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita.

Hinata menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Membaca hati-hati dan menghayati setiap kalimat, membuatnya bisa lebih peka terhadap sesuatu. Yah, mungkin kegiatan ini cukup berarti. Hinata ingat dia tidak pernah bisa membaca buku novel disekolah—Ahh. Entah kenapa, keadaan yang berbeda membuatnya membanding-bandingkannya dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang dulu. Padahal belum tentu yang sekarang lebih bagus daripada saat ia disana.

Tidak—Hinata menggeleng ditengah bacaannya. Ia harus positif thinking, pikirnya. Dan itu membuatnya mengangguk-angguk simpul.

Setidaknya, ia merasa damai, sampai suara seseorang menghancurkan surganya.

Sebuah buku tipis dilempar keatas mejanya. Hampir jatuh kalau Hinata tidak segera mengambilnya. Iris amethysnya menatap tidak suka pada orang didepannya—lalu melepas earphonenya dengan kesal. Hinata tercenung.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya bertatapan, mengirim sinyal sengatan listrik dengan tensi tinggi. Hinata baru sekolah disini—belum 72 jam dan lihat apa yang sudah orang ini lakukan kepadanya?! Memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan tidak gentle sekali.

Hinata menarik napas pelan lalu menatap buku yang tadi dialamatkan padanya. Sebuah buku panduan dan buku siswa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata spontan sambil membolak-baliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat? Apa warna matamu tidak bisa menyaring tulisannya?" Sahutnya dingin dan ketus.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu?

Hinata jelas tahu fungsi buku itu. Ia hanya meminta penjelasan kenapa laki-laki didepannya tiba-tiba memberikan buku ini padanya. Setidaknya, katakanlah sesuatu!

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Kerut halus tercetak didahi Hinata. Kornea matanya bergerak kearah pintu saat beberapa orang masuk kedalam kelas, dan Hinata sadar kalau kelas tidak lagi hening.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku terlihat membuat masalah bagimu?" Pemuda itu masih berdiri didepan bangku Hinata dengan sorot mata tak terbaca dan tangan yang terlipat didada.

Hinata semakin bingung. "A-Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"—menegaskan kalau Hinata tidak merasa pernah membuat masalah dengannya. Hinata hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak segera ingat bahwa kelas ini tidak hanya terisi dirinya dan orang gila didepannya.

"Terimakasih atas bukunya, Inuzuka," Mengabaikan orang didepannya lantas memasukkan novel dan buku sialan tadi yang sukses membuat mood paginya rusak. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, orang yang Hinata katai gila—Inuzuka Kiba, sama sekali tak bergeming. Dan Hinata merasa kedua mata itu menyorot terus kearah dirinya.

Hinata menengadah dan mendapati kedua pupil Kiba menatap benci dan dingin kearahnya—benci untuk hal yang Hinata tak ketahui, juga dingin yang terasa membekukan Hinata saat itu juga.

"Apa ada lagi?" Hinata bersyukur dalam hati karena suaranya tidak bergetar atau sumbang.

"—Ya. Kau," Tunjuk Kiba dengan pandangan datar. " **Enyah dari hadapanku** ," Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dalam benak Hinata.

Enyah katanya? Siapa dia?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu berusaha menahan sesak dan segala macam emosi yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Orang-orang benar-benar ahli dalam menyakiti.

Sungguh lucu.

Dan kenapa semua orang begitu ingin dirinya lenyap?

.

Hinata mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis tanpa hambatan. Soal yang biasanya dilewatkan karena tingkat pengerjaannya yang sulit kali ini dipangkas habis oleh sang gadis indigo. Seisi kelas berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Apalagi? Mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah elit menjelaskan kalau Hinata lebih dari sekedar pintar.

Hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu disekolah ini. Gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sekilas matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda dipojok kelas. Hinata muak dengan pandangan seperti itu. Memang ia sudah sering mendapatkannya dulu. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya lantas terbiasa. Hinata mendelik lalu duduk dikursinya; menirukan gaya salah satu orang yang dulu pernah membully-nya. Rasanya menyenangkan, terutama sensasi yang Hinata rasakan—memacu adrenalinnya.

Menyenangkan..

Tapi Hinata lebih sadar dari siapapun kalau itu tindakan yang tidak baik. Jadi biarlah ia melakukannya sesekali sebagai pertahanan.

Pertahanan yang memperparah keadaannya.

.

Pemuda didepannya menarik kasar tangan Hinata dengan tidak sabar. Langkahnya besar-besar tapi Hinata bisa menjangkaunya walau setengah berlari.

Selepas bel istirahat berbunyi, Kiba—orang yang sekarang Hinata yakin benar dia memang gila; menyeretnya kesuatu tempat entah kenapa. Tapi dilihat dari tangga yang terus didakinya, Hinata yakin atap menuju destinasinya. Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Asal tahu saja; Hinata sudah sering mengalami kejadian ini. Diseret paksa ke atap sekolah untuk alasan tidak jelas oleh seorang laki-laki. Entah oleh Gaara, Sasuke, Naturo, Shikamaru—terhitung pemuda nanas itu hanya pernah menyeretnya sekali. Yang paling parah—STOP.

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Nostalgia yang menjijikkan. Ia kan sudah tidak mau mengingatnya. Huh.

"Inuzuka-san, tolong lepaskan tanganmu," Ucap Hinata datar—mengabaikan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya yang semakin menguat, seolah bicara bahwa pemuda itu benci karena Hinata yang defensif.

"Inuzuka-san!"

Pintu atap dibuka keras dengan kaki pemuda didepannya. Kiba menarik Hinata kencang lalu menghempaskannya. Pintu atap ditutup asal oleh Kiba.

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas ditelingamu? Apa kau tuli?!" belum ada lima detik, Kiba sudah menghardiknya.

Hinata memicingkan mata. Masih heran dengan kelakuan anak satu kelasnya. Yang ia tahu hanya satu. Laki-laki ini marah kepadanya—walau entah karena apa.

Semoga Hinata masih berbakat untuk menyelesaikan masalah drama semacam ini.

"Aku sangat paham. Kau memintaku enyah," Hinata memperhatikan pintu dibelakang Kiba. Berpikir bagaimana caranya kabur kalau Kiba masih menahannya. Perutnya perih. Ia butuh makan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa maksud matamu tadi? Kau bernyali mengajakku perang?" Sinis Kiba. Jujur—orang disekolahnya dulu lebih menyeramkan dari pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik ini. Tapi Kiba sama-sama mengerikan saat mendesis seperti tadi.

Hinata berpikir untuk sebuah pembelaan. Pembelaan yang tak membuatnya terpojok, tapi juga memukul sang lawan. Ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi korban. Biar dia tidak perlu mengandalkan orang lain kalau sewaktu-waktu dia ditindas lagi.

"Itu karena permintaanmu mustahil," Masa Hinata harus menghilang? Dikira Hinata ini siluman!

"Sebelah mananya? Itu sudah sangat jelas! Enyah-punah,"

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Hinata menguatkan pertahanan.

"Tidak muncul dari hadapanku,"

Hinata mengangkat dagunya lalu berkata dengan tatapan polos. "Tapi kita sekelas dan bertemu setiap hari,"

"Kalau begitu pindah,"

"Oh—sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa," _Kau saja yang pindah._

"Apa?" Memicingkan matanya—Kiba mengepalkan tangannya. Berani sekali gadis ini menentangnya terang-terangan.

"Kau yang apa!" Hinata menatap lurus mata Kiba. "Memangnya kau ayahku? Apa kau yang mebiayai sekolahku? Siapa kau? Datang tiba-tiba—menyuruhku lenyap—lalu menyeretku seperti cowok yang terbakar cemburu—," Jangan salahkan Hinata. Ini berdasarkan pengalaman. "Kau harusnya sadar kalau permintaanmu itu tidak pantas karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan aku tidak berkewajiban untuk memenuhinya!" Hinata terengah pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Menatap ekspresi Kiba, Hinata hampir berjengit mendapat seringai yang memperlihatkan taring Kiba yang panjang sebelah. Mungkin terlihat lucu kalau situasinya berbeda.

"Aku orang yang membencimu sampai kedalam darahku," Sorot matanya berubah gelap. "Kau. Manusia. Paling menjijikkan. Yang. Pernah. Kutemui," desisnya sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak mundur kebelakang. Ingat, dia tidak bisa karena pasti ia akan terhenti—ini pengalaman juga—entah oleh tembok, pagar, pintu, atau apalah. Yang berpotensi membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Kau.., jalang sialan,"

Mata Hinata membola saat mendapati daun telinganya basah karena sesuatu. Dikulum hangat oleh pemuda yang hanya beberapa senti didepannya.

Hinata bisa mencium aroma musim gugur yang menenangkan. Tapi maaf, ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Menerima perlakuan orang yang melecehkanmu artinya kau baru saja membunuh harga dirimu.

Kata lainnya—murahan.

Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata kalau berikutnya, tangannya sudah melayang disertai bunyi 'PLAK' keras.

Kiba memegang pipinya sambil menatap Hinata penuh amarah. Tapi sekarang Hinata tidak takut lagi. Ia pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini. Rasanya ia sudah tidak punya hati untuk merasa 'Tuhan tidak adil padanya'.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang enyah, hah? Kalau memang kau membenciku, terus memikirkanku, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku? Atau menyiksaku barangkali, biar kau puas? Aku tidak takut, sayangnya." Hinata mengangkat jemarinya dan menunjuk keras-keras pada dada Kiba. "Kau. Bukan satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku lenyap dari muka bumi,"

"Begitu?" Kiba tersenyum miring, lalu menyentak dagu Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menidurimu. Menyiksamu seperti yang kau minta. Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Kau keparat sialan," Hinata mendesis lamat-lamat. Kata tabu yang pertama Hinata ucapkan selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

Detik berikutnya Hinata mendapati bibirnya diinvasi orang gila-brengsek-kurang ajar. Begitu keras hingga Hinata hampir hilang keseimbangan jika saja tangan kekar orang itu tidak menahannya.

Sejenak Hinata merasa lemas. Lumatan yang disertai bau besi membuat rasanya jadi sedikit unik. Tapi kesadarannya tersentak saat tangan yang tadi menahannya, mulai berani mengerayanginya.

'Habis'

Dengan sepenuh hati Hinata menghentakan lututnya menuju direksi ke tempat paling berhargabagi laki-laki.

Harta karun mereka. Hinata bukannya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk jadi seorang S. Tapi posisinya tadi membuat Hinata tidak berkutik. Dan hanya hal itu yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya.

Kiba mengerang tertahan sambil menunduk. Mengumpat, mengabsen segala macam nama penghuni kebun binatang, dan mengutuk gadis yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Orang bilang rasanya seperti mau mati. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Hinata berujar datar.

Melihat Kiba yang semakin terlihat kesakitan, Hinata sedikit ketar-ketir. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar mati?

Dirundung rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, Hinata melesat pergi secepat yang ia bisa dari atap. Membiarkan Kiba yang masih tersiksa.

Sekarang perih diperutnya makin menjadi.

 **xox**

Gadis itu tercenung sejak kejadian diatap itu, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti dari salah bersalahnya. Tapi itu hukuman yang pantas karena sudah sembarangan mengatainya—lalu menciumnya. Kan menyebalkan. Mengejek tapi menikmati.

Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, pemuda Inuzuka itu tidak juga menampakkan diri dikelas. Katanya sih sakit. Hinata memang tidak suka—tapi bukan berarti tidak peduli.

Kalau Kiba orang baik-baik, Hinata pasti sudah menjenguknya. Mengingat Kiba yang begitu membencinya—bahkan katanya sampai kedalam-dalam, Hinata ragu ia akan disambut baik. Jadi abaikan sajalah.

Tapi sepertinya Kurenai-sensei berkata lain.

"Hinata," Kurenai-sensei memang sejak awal memanggil nama depannya. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua orang dikelas. Maklum sih, wali kelas, jadi tak masalah. Kelas sudah kosong beberapa saat lalu. Hinata terbiasa pulang diakhir semenjak sekolah disini.

"Ha'i sensei," Hinata berdiri dari kursinya guna menghormati sang guru.

"Hari ini seharusnya Tsuruko yang melakukan piket. Tapi dia tidak masuk. Karena kau belum dapat jadwal piket, jadi bisakah hari ini kau mengerjakannya?"

"—Eh? Tapi piketku hari selasa,"

"Bukan," Kurenai mengulum senyum. "Ini piket lain. Mengantarkan buku tugas,"

Disini Hinata sudah merasa tidak enak.

"Jarak rumah Tsuruko dan Kiba hanya terhalang beberapa rumah. Direksinya juga searah dengan jalan pulangmu," Dua buku disodorkan. "Tolong, ya," tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membantahnya.

Menghela napas, Hinata mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijikan Hinata lepas dari hati yang baik. Heh.

Beberapa langkah sebelum keluar, ia kembali mendapati kursi kedua didepan kelas dengan sebuah tas.

Sai lagi-lagi belum pulang. Ini kali kesekian Hinata mendapati tasnya masih dikelas. Ia kan selalu pulang terlambat, makannya tahu.

"Hyuuga-san?" suara itu mengalihkan Hinata dan menatap karah pintu.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata bekata pahit. Dari sekian banyak, kenapa marganya harus itu, sih? Bikin sakit tenggorokan saja. Mau panggil 'Sai' takut dianggap SKSD.

Setelah tahu Sai masih bagian keluarga Uchiha yang positif, Uchiha itu—yang di Konoha High, Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak. Tidak menjaga jarak sebenarnya, lebih sering menghindar saat berpapasan.

Itu jelas lebih dari menjaga jarak.

"Kau masih disini?" Sai bertanya heran sambil melangkah kearah kursinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum mendapati Hinata yang menyingkir terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku selalu pulang jam segini," Hinata menjawab asal.

"Ini... sedikit menggangguku—maaf," Sai meraih tasnya lalu. "Hyuuga-san apa kau membenciku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau terlihat anti terhadapku," Sai tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata yang langsung diliputi rasa bersalah.

"I... itu... Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. "Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, jadi...," Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Bukan sekedar mirip, satu ikatan darah malah!

"Aku mengerti," Sai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Tapi aku bukan orang itu. Kuharap Hyuuga-san mengerti atas ketidak nyamananku,"

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, apa kau tidak akan pulang?" tegur Sai kemudian.

"Eh.. Aku mau, kok,"

Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu melangkah lebih dulu dari Hinata.

'Bukan orang itu'.

Entah kenapa kalimat itu sedikit membuat Hinata tenang.

Tentu saja, dia orang yang berbeda. Sai jelas lebih ramah. Lebih banyak senyum walau terasa janggal—tapi tidak terasa membahayakan. Hinata menghela napas, menyadari kesalahannya. Tentu saja. Sai pasti mengira ia membencinya dengan terus-terusan menghindar.

Sudah-sudah. Ia masih punya tugas keramat yang mesti diselesaikan. Tanpa menunggu lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang, Hinata melangkah pergi.

.

Hinata tersenyum bingung saat perempuan paruh baya didepannya menatapnya penuh damba dengan bunga-bunga yang entah muncul dari mana.

"S-saya... mau mengantarkan buku ini untuk—,"

"Kiba-kun?" Wanita yang Hinata asumsikan sebagai ibunya Kiba, meneruskan kalimat Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya Hinata mau bilang 'Inuzuka-san'.

"Ah, i.. iya," Hinata masih menyodorkan buku itu, yang malah dibiarkan dan tidak diterima.

"Ano..,"

"Kiba-kun ada dikamarnya," Senyum misterius itu kembali muncul, bersama binar aneh dimatanya. Hinata terpaku ditempatnya.

"Maaf?" Kamar? Harus, ya, dia masuk?

"Tidak perlu malu-malu. Nah, ayo-ayo,"

Lalu tanpa peringatan tangan Hinata ditarik begitu saja.

"Kiba-kun, ada temanmu yang datang mengantarkan buku tugas," seru ibunya Kiba dari lantai 1, sementara Hinata terdiam gugup didepan pintu kamar Kiba. KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA HARUS MASUK RUMAHNYA SEGALA!

"Masuk saja," Suara dari dalam membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit ngeri.

Setelah merapal do'a Hinata memutar kenop pintu. Baru Hinata mau melangkah masuk, pupil mata Kiba yang kini terbaring, menatapnya—membuat Hinata memilih diam ditempat. Memberi Kiba pertimbangan yang berubah pikiran dan mengusirnya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Hinata menghela napas. Ia terlalu paranoid, jadinya begini. Akhirnya Hinata melangkah masuk.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk?" Kiba bersuara, membuat Hinata mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kan kau yang bilang tadi," Mengabaikan perkataan sinis Kiba, Hinata masuk begitu saja. Ia sangat yakin posisinya aman sekarang.

Satu, karena Kiba sedang membaca manga.

Dua, karena Kiba sedang terbaring dengan keadaan kaki yang digips.

Hinata mengingatkan hati nuraninya agar tidak tertawa bahagia. Tidak boleh tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Aneh. Keduanya tidak akrab dan terhitung hanya dua kali bertemu. Tapi sama sekali tidak merasa aneh dengan 'keakraban' yang terjalin.

Salahkan sifat Kiba yang seenaknya, membuat Hinata malas untuk bermanis-manis.

"Ngapain kau kesini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata sangat ingin melempar buku tugas yang dibawanya kearah Kiba—balas dendam. Tapi yang dilakukannya malah menaruh apik buku itu diatas nakas.

"Yang pasti bukan untuk minta maaf," Jawab Hinata. Yah, karena kerjaannya sudah selesai, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Jadi lebih baik pergi saja.

"Ara? Kenapa tidak duduk?" Suara dari arah pintu membuat kedua remaja itu menoleh.

"A.. aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang, tante," Hinata berusha tersenyum.

"Aih.. kenapa seperti itu? Bukannya nona ini kesini untuk menjenguk Kiba-kun? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Ibunya Kiba menaruh segelas jus dan setoples kue. Ada semangkuk puding juga disitu.

 _Benar. Untuk melihat penderitaanya. Ups._

"Biarkan saja, bu. Dia mau pulang," Kiba berujar acuh tak acuh.

Hinata sedikit aneh melihat Kiba yang sedikit santai hari ini. Tidak ada tatapan benci dan dingin seperti kemarin-kemarin. Meski sinisnya masih ada.

"Benarkah? Kau mau pulang?"

"Oh, Tidak. Aku akan tinggal sebentar lagi," Hinata mengisyaratkan tangannya didepan dada, sementara Kiba menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalau begitu silahkan,"

Sepeninggal ibunya Kiba, hanya ada kesunyian.

Hinata rasa ia tidak perlu sungkan, meski masih merasa risih karena Kiba terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman?" Kiba membuka obrolan saat Hinata memilih untuk mencicipi puding yang disajikan.

"Apa?" Hinata melirik sekilas, duduk dikursi lalu menyuapi puding. Hatinya berdecak senang karena rasa puding yang enak.

"Aku bisa menyerangmu," Nada intimindasi yang sia-sia dikeluarkan. Sekarang ini bahkan kepala Hinata lebih tinggi dari Kiba posisinya.

"Justru aku sudah berpengalaman menanggapi manusia liar," Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya saat sadar hardikan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" Dahi Kiba berkedut tak suka.

Hinata memilih diam dan menyantap pudingnya dengan khidmat.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku enyah lagi?" Kali ini Hinata mengubah topik. Ia tidak mau mengingat saat dirinya dan Kiba—Uhh. Jangan diingat.

"Kau berani seperti itu pasti karena aku sedang tidak berdaya, kan? Dasar perempuan ular,"

"Perempuan ular?" Nada Hinata naik satu oktaf. Kurang asem benar laki-laki ini.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, kebencian Kiba yang tidak jelas sumbernya.. yah, karena Hinata memang tidak tahu—semuanya hanya hinaan.

Benci, enyah, jalang, sekarang perempuan ular.

Nanti apa?

"Hm. Terserah kau sih. Mau perempuan berbisa juga aku tidak peduli," Hinata bergumam pelan, mengira kalimatnya tidak akan terdengar.

"Kau pasti sangat putus asa," ejek Kiba meski tatapannya masih kearah manga yang dibacanya.

"Biasa saja," Lalu entah kenapa Hinata jadi sedikit ingin mengutarakan pikirannya. "Mereka bukan orang yang pantas mendapatkan rasa putus asaku. Bukan hal yang mesti dipertahankan,"

Hinata pikir mungkin Kiba akan mencercanya lagi. Tapi ia salah.

"Kenapa?" Kiba masih membaca, namun matanya sudah tidak terpaku lagi.

"Hatiku terlalu berharga untuk dikotori dengan perasaan 'benci' dan 'dendam'," Entah kenapa Kiba merasa jawaban Hinata seperti menyindirnya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mendapatkan empati dariku?" Tanya Kiba membuat Hinata mengangkat alisnya tidak menyangka.

"Aku sudah bilang kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu, perlu kau tahu,"

"Kalau begitu..., Sai? Kau terlihat akrab dengannya,"

Hinata menghela napas panjang dan keras. Sepertinyay ia tidak bisa lebih lama diam disini.

"Tidak," Hinata ingin tahu sejauh mana Kiba akan bicara. Perasaannya sudah curiga dengan akhir percakapan ini.

"Kalau begitu anak laki-laki dikelas?"

Ahh—Hinata sudah bisa menangkap kearah mana pembicaraan ini berujung.

"Kau kira aku pelacur, apa?" ketus Hinata dengan tangan terlipat didada. Kakinya disilangkan.

Kiba terkekeh lalu menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Memang iya, kan?"

Sekali lagi—hatinya berhasil dihancurkan entah keberapa kalinya. Kali ini oleh orang yang berbeda.

Hinata masih diam dengan perasaan yang terkoyak. Entah kali keberapa ia mendengar sebutan menyakitkan itu. Hinata berani sumpah—ia masih perawan dan tidak pernah mengobral dirinya.

"Terimakasih jamuannya dan cepat sembuh," Hinata bangun lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Saatnya berpamitan.

Yang pasti Hinata telah mendapatkan satu hal hari ini.

Kiba bukan orang yang pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya.

 **Xox.**

Ino menatap handycamp ditangannya dengan pandangan nanar, sementara Shikamaru yang melihat Ino mengintip barang pribadinya merasa beku ditempat.

"Ino—,"

"Shika," Bola mata sewarna aqua itu menyorot tajam kearah kekasihnya.

"Jelaskan," Lanjutnya dengan mulut terkatup.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Shikamaru berdecak lelah seraya mendekati kekasihnya.

"Baik... kuharap kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan sejelas-jelasnya," Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tidak menyangka. "Kali in tanpa ada kebohongan,"

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang perlu, Ino,"

"Jelaskan atau aku pergi dari sini," Ultimatum Ino mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru menyerah. Dan Shikamaru tahu benar kalau hal ini tidak bisa dirahasiakan lag.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Makasiiiih udah bacaaaaaa{}**

 **Alhamdulillah euy... beres hiji. Hoho**

 **Mengenai pairing masih dirahasiakan. Fufufu.**

 **Hinata sama siapa aja?** Sama yang watashi suka. **Video Hinata yang mau dirape?** Nanti pasti dijelasin. **Sasuke pacarnya Sakura?** Watashi ngga bilang gt kok :3 . **Apa anggota Ranaut yang lain ikutin Sasu?** Disini Sasu bukan leadernya :3/mungkin gaada malah. **Memperbaiki hubungan dengan Hinata?** Tergantung usaha, yah.. **Sai disini adik atau sepupu?** Sepupu paling. **Tambahin bumbu romancenya** Oke ini sedikit-sedikit. Lagian ini emang romance cuman gabisa nyantumin 3 genre.

 **Ranaut bergerak sesuka hati. Mereka aslinya cuma sohib-sohib. Mengenai video Hinata, untuk kelangsungan cerita, mungkin akan dikupas sedikit demi sedikit atau sekaligus. Btw, banyak yang gasuka Ranaut ya? Ada yang nanya mereka ngelakuin itu ke Hinata biar bisa deket apa iseng? Jawabannya adalah iseng. Yahaha... mereka emang kampret :3 . Aslinya ada beberapa korban Ranaut yang lebih parah. Tapi kalo Hinata, Ranautnya keburu kepincut duluan. Jadi ngga sampe sekarat :D**

 **Sekian.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Uchiha hana hima, Anggi575, Shizuka-chan, Toro Kun, Gume, Kenda Asuka, BA-san, WhiteLD, Ana-san, Salsabilla12, HipHipHuraHura, Miwa03, hikarishe, hinatahime611, .5, Mgumi Amethyst, Morita Naomi, LangitKhatulistiwa,**

 **And**

 **You.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fanfiction!

Belongs to©Masashi Kishimoto

OVER ©Dafrilioun25

.

Warn: Harem!Hinata. Udah dikasih tahu... bagi yang anti silahkan tekan **back.**

OOT;OOC;TYPO(S);GJ;Abal;Alur apalah;Banyak deh..

Don't Like Don't Read

.

 **Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun. Sekarang, saat mereka mempermainkanku, aku biarkan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 - The PAST**

Naruto duduk dikursinya dengan pandangan menerawang. Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran meski pandangannya menghadap lurus kedepan. Suara gurunya yang terdengar jelas, sayup-sayup berubah menjadi gelombang yang berayun-ayun..., mengantarkannya kembali kemasa saat ia masih tahun pertama di Konoha High. Masa dimana dirinya hanya sendirian meski selalu diikuti banyak orang karena kepopulerannya terutama di kalangan perempuan. Dan ia bukan satu-satunya. Ada dua orang lainnya yang sama dengannya. Gaara dan Sasuke.

Awal pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang cukup buruk. Sangat malah. Terlibat perkelahian karena satu perempuan yang mempermainkan mereka. Herannya, tiga-tiganya terjerat oleh orang yang sama. Sakura Haruno. Gadis bubblegum yang memang mempesona. Ia tidak melihat mereka karena kepopuleran. Sakura satu dari sekian banyak perempuan yang dekat dengan mereka bukan karena harta atau popularitas karena ia sudah memiliki itu semua. Sakura gadis yang baik. Namun, tidak cukup baik bagi mereka.

Ingatannya berjalan mundur saat ia babak belur. Geng saat ia SMP membantunya, tapi lawannya membawa pasukan tak kalah banyak dengannya. Naruto dan Gaara. Dua-duanya sekolah di SMP yang berbeda namun sama-sama terkenal liarnya.

 **Flashback [ON]**

"Dia milikku sialan!"

BUAGH!

Disaat para anak buah sudah terkapar, dua orang yang memegang kuasa sebagai pemimpin pasukan adu tinju dengan keadaan yang sudah sama-sama lemah. Naruto terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kau yang menyingkir bedebah!"

BUAGH!

Seperti adegan hero, keduanya mengeluarkan geraman sebagai bentuk kekuatan dan melayangkan tinju dengan tenaga terakhir. Sama-sama mengenai pipi; menjadi penutup, hingga keduanya ambruk ditengah guyuran hujan dibelakang gedung konstruksi yang tidak selesai dibangun.

Naruto terengah-engah dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit; terutama bagian dadanya. Ia yakin lawannya merasakan hal yang sama. Mata biru Naruto memandang langit mendung yang tengah menusuknya dengan cucuran hujan. Terasa begitu menyakitkan dipermukaan wajahnya yang memar sana-sini.

"Kau... Hh.. ayo selesaikan ini secara jantan,"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara, namun ia menyetujui hal itu.

Esok harinya, keduanya berakhir di kantor kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju. Dengan surat peringatan yang harusnya mereka sudah kena skors. Pengecualian karena kedua orang tua mereka yang merupakan donatur tetap selain 3 orang tua murid lainnya.

"Apa kalian tahu berapa banyak sekolah yang komplain karena siswa-siswanya yang terluka? Ini bahkan melibatkan lebih dari dua sekolah yang tawuran, KALIAN BOCAH SIALAN!" Meja digebrak membuat orang yang mendengarnya berjengit kaget. Termasuk Naruto.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu wajah asli kepala sekolah Konoha High. Liar, kasar, gamblang, yang pasti sangat tidak cocok dengan jabatan sebagai kepala sekolah. Kakashi Hatake selaku staff pengajar sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah hanya diam seolah itu hal yang biasa. Naruto bertanya-tanya peran guru itu sebenarnya. Sejauh yang ia tahu guru itu selalu kesiangan masuk kelas dan materi ajarannya sama sekali tidak ngena. Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan saat kepala sekolah gaharnya menggebrak meja hingga kayu rotan yang tadi digunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk—patah. Terbelah dua. terbelah secara vertikal. Sasuga.

"Dan lagi berkelahi dengan murid yang sekolah di sekolah yang sama?!" Tsunade berkata tak percaya, "Karena perempuan?!" Dimata Naruto, kepala sekolahnya itu seperti serigala yang kehilangan matenya. "BIAR KU CONGKEL OTAK TIDAK BERGUNA KALIAN KEPARAT! PIIIIIPPP*"

Sekarang Naruto tahu peran Kakashi sesungguhnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya guru yang apik dengan masker itu tidak disana. Barangkali ia sudah jadi daging kukus. Apalagi dengan bekas perkelahian sebelumnya, Naruto tidak siap.

Pertemuan pertama yang sangat berbekas. Ia dan Gaara langsung diminta keluar oleh Kakashi yang sibuk menangani kepala sekolahnya.

Panggilan kedua, Naruto dan Gaara sudah menyiapkan mental. Tapi kali ini Tsunade jauh lebih tenang. Ia duduk dikursinya dengan berwibawa, dan pandangan simpati selaku seorang guru pada muridnya.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan guru yang lain. Kalian tetap sekolah seperti biasa tapi, kalian akan diawasi—sampai kalian lulus,"

Saat itu pertama kalinya Shikamaru muncul. Menjadi penanggung jawab atas keduanya. Jabatannya sebagai siswa 'teladan' membuatnya jadi rekomendasi para guru sebagai pengawas khusus. Seandainya Shikamaru ikut kegiatan klub atau komite, ia pasti akan selamat. Sayangnya, ia harus menelan pil pahit saat ancaman Tsunade diarahkan padanya.

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda malas yang telah merelakan masa 3 tahun SMAnya untuk menjadi baby brother itu menerima dengan berat hati.

.

"Ayo selesaikan," Meskipun sudah dihukum, cinta tetap harus diperjuangkan!

"Oke," Gaara menyahut. Kali ini tidak ada adu bogem karena keduanya setuju untuk menyelesaikan semuanya secara dewasa. Mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada sang gadis.

Adegan berikutnya adalah Sakura yang terlihat begitu mesra dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto.., seperti keledai yang masuk kelubang yang sama...

.

.

"Kalian gila!" Sasuke hendak mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak sempat karena detik berikutnya, tendangan menyakitnya bersarang diperutnya.

"ST—OP," Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Ia kuat. Kalau melawan satu lawan satu tentu saja Sasuke menang. Tapi Naruto dan Gaara lebih kuat saat bersama; apalagi tidak sedetikpun Sasuke diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk bernapas. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menang.

Sasuke melakukan serangan pertama. Sedikit curang karena menggunakan pisau lipat untuk menebas kaki—entah kaki siapa. Yang jelas, ia merobek sisi celananya. Mungkin menggores sedikit permukaan kulitnya. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri. Ini bukan jenis pertarungan ala Sasuke. Jadi ia membuang pisau lipat itu kesembarang tempat dan membuka seragam sekolahnya yang sebenarnya sudah awut-awutan.

"Kalian sudah memancing kesabaranku. Hancur kalian!"—BUAGH! BUAGH!

"Kau yang hancur keparat!" Naruto membalas tendangan Sasuke.

"Kau akan membayar kaki-ku, bangsat!" Kali ini Gaara membalas dengan pukulan sepenuh hati. Kakinya sungguh perih karena goresan pisau Sasuke.

Rumput digudang belakang sekolah menjadi sedikit berwarna.

Naruto melayangkan tendangan yang berhasil digagalkan karena Sasuke justru membantingnya jatuh. Meski matanya sedikit terpejam, matanya menangkap siluet gadis berdiri disana, dibalik pohon plum sekolah.

Indigo.

Dan Naruto sangat yakin, gadis itu yang kemudian melaporkan perkelahian mereka.

.

Bagi Naruto dan Gaara, selama ada Kakashi mereka masih aman. Tapi Sasuke pertama kalinya berhadapan. Jadi jangan salahkan ia saat ia berjengit mundur melihatnya.

Seandainya Sasuke tidak membawa pisau lipat, ia pasti dibebaskan sebagai korban dan perlakuannya dianggap sebagai pembelaan diri.

Ketiganya langsung mendapat skors selama seminggu. Sasuke—ia ikut kena juga karena membawa senjata kesekolah.

Dengan ini Shikamaru resmi menjadi baby brother bagi ketiga pengacau itu.

Lalu soal gadis itu, meski Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu dan merahasiakannya, ia tahu betul siapa nama gadis itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Kini, ia merasa dirinya kekananakkan karena melabrak kelas gadis itu dulu. Sangat kekanakkan, dan... pertemuan yang sangat berbekas.

 **Flashback [OFF]**

"...maki-san,"

"..zumaki-san,"

"UZUMAKI-SAN!"—BLETAK!

"Itte! Sensei! Kenapa melempari penghapus padaku?" tanya Naruto sengit ditengah tawa anak sekelas.

"Kenapa?! Beraninya kau menyahutiku setelah melamun dipelajaranku! KELUAR!"

Naruto mendengus dan lari sebelum guru perempuan galaknya berhasil memukulinya.

"BERANI MENDENGUS SEPERTI TADI KUBUNUH KAU!"

Che. Salah besar kalau orang mengira sekolah ini sekolah terenak sepanjang masa. Kau tidak akan bisa bahagia selama guru-guru disini masih bercakar tajam seperti guru cantik Kurenai.

Naruto melangkah menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Mata birunya menatap jajaran loker sejenak. Tidak ada yang spesial selain barisan kaleng kotak raksasa. Tapi hatinya seakan mencelos saat ia berhenti di loker 95. Loker keramat yang kini terlihat seperti lemari ukir yang mahal. Agak lama Naruto menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau?" lirihnya terdengar menuntut dan menyalahkan. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan pintu loker dengan sentuhan pelan. Ada jejak disana. Jejak kehangatan, jejak kepedulian, jejak kesedihan.

Jejak cinta yang tak terbalas. Seakan menertawakannya.

Menerima segalanya, pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrig itu memejamkan mata, meminta maaf pada benda mati yang sebenarnya sia-sia. Mendengarpun mereka tidak bisa.

"... Apa kau masih mau memaafkan aku..., Hime?" bisiknya sendu yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri. Matanya beralih menatap ujung sepatunya. Perasaan sesal itu mencokol dadanya, mengorek-ngorek permukaan hatinya sampai perih dan membuatnya berat untuk bernapas.

"Sialan kau Naruto," Geramnya kecil pada diri sendiri. Ia gila, pikirnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sepertinya Sasuke benar soal dirinya yang idiot. Pun Shikamaru. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan lebih dari ini. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti saraf otaknya yang memerintahkan ia untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Destinasinya berubah dari lorong menjadi atap. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas sesaat setelah hamparan biru langit menyapanya dengan tidak senang.

"Dasar sial," gerutunya kecil sambil melangkah menuju tempat teduh.

Bahkan tempat ini menyimpan lebih banyak lagi kenangan.

 **.**

 **Xox**

 **.**

Gaara bukan orang tipe orang yang memikirkan sekitarnya. Ia cenderung menatap apa yang ada didepannya dan mengabaikan masa lalu. Kehidupan mewah sekaligus keras membuat karakternya susah ditembus dan sulit didekati. Pelampiasannya banyak. Dimulai dari game, video, olahraga, sampai perempuan. Yang terakhir itu masih berlangsung sampai minggu kemarin. Mungkin Gaara memang seperti berandalan. Tapi aura cassanovanya menyebar kemana-mana kalau ia sudah mulai bermain. Perempuan-perempuan mungkin sebagian takut padanya, namun disaat bersamaan juga terpesona. Usaha kerasnya dahulu berbalas manis sekarang. Ia mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. Uang, popularitas, kawan. Meski Gaara melakukan kegiatannya tanpa hati, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah cinta pertamanya; Sakura, ia masih baik-baik setelahnya. Menolak untuk minum-minum, menghancurkan diri dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang rapuh karena kehilangan seorang perempuan. Cih. Bahkan anak buahnya jauh lebih berharga, bukan begitu?

Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum setelahnya bersama kawan-kawannya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan 'ibunya'; Shikamaru.

Yang terakhir itu hanya istilah. Yah.., meski ia tidak yakin mereka semua berteman. Yang jelas hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu di ruangan yang sama.

Orang bilang cinta pertama sulit dilupakan. Terutama bagi laki-laki karena mereka sebenarnya perasa.

Gaara ingin tertawa memikirkannya. Itu benar, tapi bukan berarti selamanya yang pertama akan jadi yang nomor satu dihatinya.

Bahkan dirinya sedikit aneh saat Sakura kembali mengajaknya bermain sabtu lalu, dengan enteng ia menolaknya, sebelum setelahnya menerimanya. Sedikit jual mahal membuat daya tarik laki-laki menjadi lebih naik. Sedikit mempermainkan dan membalas. Yeah.. hanya sedikit.

Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya senang dan malah sebaliknya.

Hal itu membuat Gaara berpikir banyak hal sekarang-sekarang.

Berapa banyak Gaara sudah mempermainkan **nya**?

Berapa kali Gaara sudah menyakiti **nya**?

Bahkan dirinya tidak yakin. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang dipikirkannya?! Keparat, pikirnya.

Rasanya abu-abu. Terasa meragukan karena pikirannya menolak untuk mengiyakan, padahal hatinya sadar betul siapa.

"Argh!"Menggeram kecil pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' didahi itu menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Berbaring dibalik rak perpustakaan yang tidak terlihat. Begitu tenang karena ini masih jam pelajaran. Well, sudah biasa baginya untuk membolos. Toh, tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi otaknya meski ia masuk kelas. Pada akhirnya, kepala merahnya pasti menolak semua hal yang dipaksa masuk.

Salahkan perempuan sial yang terus mencocokki pikirannya. Bahkan meski dirinya merasa nelangsa dan berusaha untuk menghindar, kakinya kembali membawanya ke tempat ini.

Tempat termanis dan terpahit.

 **Flashback ON**

Gaara bukan seorang kutu buku. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak suka membaca. Bacaannya kebanyakan tentang otomotif. Bukannya ia berminat, sih. Tapi hanya yang satu itu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Dan dari sekian hal yang dibencinya adalah masa lalu.

Gaara tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencela saat mendapati seorang gadis yang begitu berminat dengan era meiji, legenda, dan peradaban kuno.

Bukan salah gadis itu sebenarnya. Tapi matanya yang berbinar manatap selembaran sastra entah kenapa membuatnya begitu terganggu. Dan Gaara cenderung mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya, tanpa mencerna atau harus menyaring. Tidak peduli kalimatnya menyakiti atau tidak sopan.

"Berhenti membaca kau udik!" Hardiknya galak, menyentak sang gadis yang tengah asik berkelana. Iris amethysnya menatap bingung dengan sirat ketakutan.

"Pindah sana," Usirnya seolah perpustakaan itu miliknya.

"Uh... Uhm.. Pi-pindah... ke.. ke-ke...mana?"

Decak kesal tak Gaara tutupi saat mendengar betapa gagap dan lambannya gadis ini saat bicara.

"Pergi," Desahnya berat sambil menutup matanya. Sakit kepala menderanya ditengah pusingnya ia memikirkan cara mendapatkan Haruno Sakura.

"—E-eh?"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Bentaknya membuat anak sekitar yang tengah membaca mendelik kearahnya. Tapi lalu kembali mengabaikannya saat tahu itu adalah Gaara.

"O.. okey," dengan gugup gadis itu segera membawa bukunya pergi dari sana, lalu menghilang.

Yang jelas Gaara lega sekarang.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Gaara menyadari kalau... intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin banyak saja. Dan itu membuat dirinya kesal.

Karena selalu saja, pertemuan mereka terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat. Misalnya ketika Gaara menghajar kakak kelasnya, gadis itu ada dibalik semak. Coba pikir, apa yang dilakukan seseorang dibalik semak saat jam pelajaran?! Atau saat ia sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya diperpustakaan, buku-buku berjatuhan. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditimpa buku setebal dosa, lalu orang yang bersalah itu malah melarikan diri?! Dan yang paling parah adalah..., ketika Gaara tengah berciuman dengan salah seorang gadis diruang kelas. Itu sangat-sangat-sangat mengganggunya. Hari-harinya yang menyakitkan gara-gara Haruno Sakura, kemudian aturan menyebalkan Shikamaru, membuat Gaara mencari pelarian untuk melepaskan berat kepalanya. Apalagi ayahnya yang sedang terlibat kasus waktu itu, makin membuat kepalanya pening saja.

Tapi gadis itu... Hyuuga Hinata! Gaara tidak pernah lupa dengan namanya. Dia malah jadi akar pengacau semua aktivitas 'penghilang stress' -nya.

"S-s-s-sabaku-san..., apa... aku... membuat.,.. kesalahan?" hari itu langit berwarna jingga menyorot hangat wajah asia gadis Hyuuga. Membuat Gaara terpaku beberapa saat sampai sadar kalau dirinya mungkin sedang diperdaya.

"Banyak. Kau. Membuat. Banyak. Kesalahan," pemuda Sabaku itu mendesis berat disisi telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merinding akan suara yang menggelitik pendengarannya.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-..,"

"G-G-G-APA! BICARA YANG JELAS!" bentakan galak itu menyentak sang gadis surai indigo. Hampir saja puncak kepalanya mengenai dagu Gaara; kalau ia tidak segera menghindar.

"GO-GOMEN!" dengan sekali teriakan akhirnya Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. ia tidak ingin mendapat teriakan yang sama lagi. Mentalnya belum kuat.

Gaara mendengus menyembunyikan senyumnya diam-diam. Memang salah satu sifatnya menjahili orang. Tapi yang tadi itu tidak disengaja.

Oh, mungkin bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah.

Ia melepas kungkungannya-memberikan Hinata ruang untuk bernapas normal.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab,"

"EH?"

"Rawat aku,"

"S-sumimasen?"

"Rawat aku,"

"T-tapi aku bukan... d-dokter...," suara Hinata mengecil saat Gaara memberikan tatapan dingin dan menyorot terus mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi dokter,"

 **FLASBACK [OFF]**

Itu menjadi awal bagaimana Gaara dan Hinata sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dibalik rak perpustakaan. Meski hanya diam dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, bagi Gaara itu hal yang sangat besar. Karena bagaimanapun, harum lavender yang gadis itu bawa membuatnya tidak ingin banyak bicara. Rasanya ia ingin terus terlelap saja supaya bisa leluasa menikmati wangi itu.

Seandainya Hinata tidak tersentak saat itu, Gaara tidak akan pernah menyadari harum lavender yang menyapu hidungnya, sesaat sebelum ia menghindar untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

 **Xox**

"Sasuke-kun,"

Deg.

Ruang temaram yang Sasuke tempati menjawab sepi. Raven gelap itu bergerak turun dan bersandar diatas telapak tangannya. Dia seperti dihantui sosok sadako yang telah mati. Selau saja ia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya dengan ragu.

"Kak,"

"Hm?" Itachi yang tengah ikut bersantai dikamar Sasuke menyahut seadanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku... kau dengar deh. Aku mendengar sesuatu. Kau dengar tidak?"

"Mungkin suara kecoa,"

"Kecoa tidak bisa bicara,"

Suara datar yang menyiratkan putus asa itu mau tak mau membuat Itachi menutup bukunya; lantas mengalihkan atensinya kearah sang adik yang tengah menunduk dan tampak lelah.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm,"

"Coba bilang padaku itu suara siapa?"

"Suara hantu..., mungkin?"

Itachi tentu saja tidak percaya dengan jawaban sang adik yang menurutnya tolol itu.

"Oh, ya?" tapi ia tetap mengikuti juga. "Terus bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Entahlah..., "

Jawaban yang paling rasional jika itu benar adalah: 'Aku takut, aku gelisah, badanku dingin' dan kalimat lainnya yang menyatakan kalau itu memang hantu. Begini-begini juga Itachi tahu jelas kalau Sasuke Uchiha; adiknya yang sedang 'sakit' ini tidak pernah percaya soal keberadaan mahluk astral. Bahkan meski bertemu hantu sesungguhnya, Itachi yakin Sasuke akan balik menakutinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku...," ungkap Sasuke frustasi.

"Adikku yang bodoh..., kau itu pintar tapi kadang kebodohannmu bisa setara amoeba,"

CTIK.

"Sialan kau. Dasar kakak tidak berguna," umpat Sasuke pelan. Harapannya dapat pencerahan sia-sia saja kalau curhat pada kakaknya.

"Astaga," Itachi berjalan mendekati sang adik yang masih pundung dikursi belajarnya.

"Mau kuberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Itachi merangkul bahu sang adik dan mendekat untuk berbisik. "Itu namanya rindu, Sasuke.

Kau sedang rindu berat sama seseorang," dan Rindu itu lebih mengerikan dari penampakan manapun.

 **FLASHBACK [ON]**

Hal yang pertama terbesit di pikiran Sasuke saat ia masuk keruang musik adalah piano. Ia akan memainkan piano. Kebetulan letak ruang musik agak jauh dan tersembunyi. Kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang kemari. Terhitung ini ke empat kalinya Sasuke datang ketempat ini. Pemuda raven itu masuk dan duduk di joki, sementara tangannya mulai membuka tutup piano. Tangannya menekan-nekan perlahan tuts piano.

"Oh!" seruan itu menahan tangan Sasuke untuk kembali menjelajah. Onyxnya bergulir dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan sekotak dus alat musik angklung dipangkuannya, berdiri bingung.

"Apa?" sahutan ketus Sasuke layangkan saking paranoidnya karena papparazi yang kerap ditemuinya.

"Ah.., aku hanya mau menyimpan ini, kok," gadis itu tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju sudut ruangan yang lumayan luas. Sasuke bisa melihat warna rambut sang gadis yang jatuh mengikuti riak punggung saat menunduk menaruh dus. Biru.., tidak, ungu? Bukan..., bagaimana menyebutnya? Indigo.

Indigo.

Gadis indigo itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang pucat sewarna bulan. "Kau bermain piano?"

Sasuke masih diam tidak menjawab, membuat sang gadis merasa tidak enak karena dikira so kenal so dekat.

"A-apa aku mengganggumu? Aku akan segera pergi, kok,"

Lalu gadis indigo yang baru Sasuke lihat pertama kali itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke itu pintar mengingat bukan hanya karena dia jenius. Yap, salah satunya itu. Tapi yang paling membuatnya berbekas dalam mengingat suatu hal adalah karena yang dilihatnya itu menarik. Sasuke bukannya tertarik pada gadis tadi. Ia sudah melihat banyak gadis cantik yang dengan sukarela menemuinya. Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi gelap.

Sasuke menekan tuts kasar dan asal, membuat piano berbunyi seperti suara kematian yang biasa dibawakan vampir di kastilnya.

"Ungu..," ia bergumam tak jelas. Lalu dahinya berkerut terganggu karena tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk bermain musiknya menguap saat diotaknya mulai menari bayang-bayang erotis yang ditinggalkan si gadis indigo.

Sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya. Apalagi melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti tadi...

Tidak bisa! Sasuke berdiri serentak lalu berlari keluar. Ia melepas jas sekolahnya; lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Sebenarnya jalan yang dilalui Sasuke murni insting dan dipilih secara acak. Tapi dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ia menemukan gadis itu berjalan disekitaran lorong kelas satu. Orang-orang sedang ramai karena itu saat jam istirahat.

Sasuke merasa dirinya mendapat dorongan yang kuat ketika ia berlari, menarik gadis itu supaya berbalik, lalu memakaikan jasnya pada sang gadis dengan sekali ayunan.

Gadis didepannya tampak kaget. Matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya yang sebenarnya agak malas Sasuke jawab.

"Pakai jasnya, dan ganti bajumu," desisan kesal itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Perasaannya berubah kesal entah kenapa. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu berjalan santai disekolah dengan baju tembus pandang seperti itu?

Awalnya Sasuke tidak sadar karena dus berisi angklung tadi menghalangi tubuh bagian depannya, sementara bagian belakang tertutupi rambut panjangnya. Sasuke untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami bersyukur dalam hati. Tapi saat gadis itu pergi, bagian yang tidak tertutupi apapun itu terekam jelas di ingatannya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu-karena pikirannya terus berputar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang akan melihat pemandangan itu.

"G-gomen," terlambat sadar, gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan warna merah yang merambat sampai ketelinganya.

"Terserah," kenapa minta maaf padanya?

Sasuke berbalik melangkah pergi. Dirinya berharap supaya tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

"A-aku akan kembalikan jasmu!"

Tapi Sasuke meminjamkan jasnya bukan tanpa alasan. Otaknya boleh jadi menolak, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dengan senyum tipis yang terukir diwajah rupawannya, siapapun bisa menyadari kalau pemuda raven itu mengharapkan pertemuan selanjutnya.

.

.

Sasuke kemudian mengenali sang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Meski dari keluarga biasa, kecerdasannya membuat gadis itu mendapatkan beasiswa di Konoha High. Pertemuan berikutnya Sasuke mengatur sedemikian rupa di ruang musik. Meski sedikit melenceng, tapi dia berhasil mendapatkan tujuannya.

Bertemu setiap jam istirahat kedua di ruang musik.

Hinata dengan alasan kabur entah dari siapa, dan Sasuke dengan alasan sebagai anak yang kesepian.

 **FLASHBACK [OFF]**

Itu kenangan yang sangat manis. Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata dalam keadaan baik dan kesan yang bagus. Tapi semuanya...

Sasuke menunduk. Dahinya mengerut dalam dibawah bayang-bayang lampu tidur dikamarnya.

Tapi semuanya berubah berantakan... gara-gara mereka. Naruto dan Gaara.

Adalah tidak mungkin jika ia berkelahi lagi seperti dulu karena seorang gadis. Instead, sudah terlambat baginya untuk bertindak.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Morning, minna! Hehe... maaf lama beudd apdetnya. Gomenne baru nongol! Hehe. Disini awal pertemuan ketiganya diulas. Wah..., watashi ngga menyangka pertemuan mereka seperti itu. #geleng-geleng *padahal yang bikin*. Watashi sempat bingung dengan jalan cerita dan bagaimana latar mereka bertemu. Syukurlah ada pencerahan. Mungkin sedikit maksa, tapi yang penting ada motifnya. Hehe. Meski begitu, kejadian dimana Hinata merasa terpuruk belum dibuka dan masih jadi misteri soal video yang dilihat Ino.**

 **Mungkin alurnya kecepetan ya... apalagi yang scene SasukexHinata. Padahal watashi ingin lebih serius, tapi, otak watashi tersugesti supaya cepat selesai. Mau gimana lagi.., watashi ini orang yang setengah-setengah soalnya/**

 **Maaf banyak bacotannya~~**

 **Oke, segitu aja. Mohon review dan kritiknya :v Watashi orang yang lelet soalnya. Hahaha...**

 **By the way, thank's buat :**

 **Uchiha hana hima, Anggi575, Shizuka-chan, Toro Kun, Gume, Kenda Asuka, BA-san, WhiteLD, Ana-san,**

 **Salsabilla12, HipHipHuraHura, Miwa03, hikarishe, hinatahime611, .5,**

 **Mgumi Amethyst, Morita Naomi, LangitKhatulistiwa,**

 **Morita Naomi, Harumi Tsubaki, Guest-san, SomeOne-san, skioeoizx, myzmsandraa99** **  
**

 **Dan kamu yang udah baca!**

 **Sampai ketemu di next chapt!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**


End file.
